


Important, Must-Have and Destined Things

by neverminetohold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has his priorities...</p><p> <br/>Dislaimer: “Supernatural” is the property of WarnerBros & The CW and the mastermind Eric Kripke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important, Must-Have and Destined Things

 

“Come on, Cas.”  
  
“Dean, I fail to see how this is more important than stopping the apocalypse.”  
  
“It's _pie_ , dude.” Dean rolled his eyes, in that annoying way of his that made it abundantly clear he thought Castiel was missing the obvious. “Soul food.”  
  
“... right.”  
  
“Cas, I'm running on empty here.”  
  
He gave Castiel _the Look_. And pouted (just a tiny bit).  
  
“Fine,” the angel sighed in defeat. “I will take you to the diner.”  
  
“Awesome!”  
  
For Castiel the glowing grin was worth far more than a detour, although he didn't know why that was, exactly.  
  
Sadly, Dean thought only about apples wrapped in dough, cinnamon, sugar and vanilla ice cream. He didn't realize Castiel's lips would have tasted just as sweet.  
  
Not yet anyway.  
  
end


End file.
